New Low
by londonbound8
Summary: Sweets thinks he has found the one. But what happens when the 'one' is the daughter of the owners of the Jeffersonian and she's only 18 years of age with a doctorate in Anthropology?


New Low

Chapter one

I stepped into the local diner wearing last nights clothes. Which was very little considering I went clubbing with some friend's of mine from college. I pulled down on the small black dress and wrapped the light weight red silk scarf around my neck. The diner was little and homey and had only just a handful of people. Mainly cops and scientists come here to relax and get away. But it's just as much mine as it is theirs.

I crossed my legs and kept my shades on my eyes. I looked at the menu pondering what I was going to get. I felt sick from the heavy drinking last night and could feel the side effects of taking ecstasy.

A burly woman came up next to me in a pink 60's style dress with a pad and pen in her hand. She looked as tired as I felt. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee, please." I told her.

She sighed, "Sugar? Cream?"

I shook my head. "Just black, in a to-go cup." I replied.

She turned around and stalked off behind the counter to fix it. I looked out the window on my left and saw the white-collar people rushing to get to their offices for the day. Speaking of, I have to get to the Jeffersonian before dad and mom starts without me.

"You do realize that you are wearing sunglasses _inside_." Came a voice from infront of me. I looked away from the window to a guy sitting at the table infront of me. He was sitting on the otherside, facing me. He had brown eyes, pale skin, and rich brown hair. Those lips...are to die for. So yummy.

"Yes I know." I told him and thanked the woman as she came over and placed my black coffee infront of me. I sipped it and sucked in a sharp breath at how hot it was.

He chuckled lightly. "Can I guess as to why you are wearing them?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Sure, But when you're wrong, don't get upset." I told him.

He leaned forward and folded his hands together. He study me for a moment before sitting back in his chair. "Boyfriend problems, you two probably fought over some silly thing so you broke up with him, but you're regretting it and you're hiding the evidence with those big shades."

I bit my lip and smirked. "What's your name?"

He smiled back at me. "Lance Sweets,"

I waved at him and stood up from the table. I opened my purse to find my wallet. "Allow me too." Lance said. I looked at him with such a look in my eyes. Who is this guy ? He's quite cute.

"Alright." I said and picked up my cup. I pushed my chair back under the table and began heading to the door.

"Wait! Am I right?" He asked me as I reached the door. I looked back at him and shrugged my shoulder. He smiled a bit more. "Will I ever see you again?"

" Let's let fate take it's course and if it's written in the stars then yes," I told him and with one final smirk, I pulled the door open and stepped out into the warm spring morning.

**Lance's pov**

"Someone looks happy," Dr. Hodgins commented once I reached the examining table in the main room. He was standing above a skeleton with Nigel Murray and Dr. Bones. Cam was there at the computers with Brennan, probably trying to figure out what substances the man-err girl consumed. "What happened this morning?"

I couldn't stop the big grin that appeared on my face. I swiped my card through the scanner and climbed the steps. "Oh nothing, just that I met this totally hot girl at the diner."

"Sweets met a girl!" Agent Booth's voice showed amusement in his joking with my lack of female confrontations. I rolled my eyes and felt a heavy weight drop down on my right shoulder. His hand. "What's her name?"

I shrugged. "She didn't say." I said .

Dr. Hodgins and Nigel started snickering Booth just walked away to converse with Cam and Brennan. "What? Is that bad?"

"Sweets!" I turned around at my name being called . Angela walked up the stairs with an unhappy look on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"I told you to wear your blue tie not your black!" She frowned at the newly bought tie that I was wearing.

"Why does it matter what color tie I wear?" I was utterly confused as to why she wanted me to wear the blue and not my black one.

"Because Sweets, the owner of this place is visiting today. Not to mention he's our boss's boss, boss." She totally confused herself at the ending there but I understood it none the less.

"Please tell me you're joking." I looked around at the scientists and realized that they were dressed up more than usual. Now I'm starting to wish that I had worn my blue tie and not my black.

"Jason! Get back here-Stop running!" A loud young female voice filled the whole large space and it echoed from wall to wall. My eyes landed on a curly headed brunettee wearing a short black dress, heels, and a red scarf. My stomach did a funny flip and I felt sick. 

"Oh god." I whispered.

"You look sick Lance." Nigel pointed out.

"That's her, that is the girl I met at the diner and I analyzed her. Dear heavens!" I bit my tongue and looked back at Booth who stood up straighter. I turned back around and found the owners, Mr. and , heading our way .

Mrs. Ross smiled the girl who I met at the diner as she held a five year old boy's hand over to them. And then it clicked. That girl is the owner's daughter.

TOBECONTINUED...


End file.
